An analog signal may be passed to an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter to digitally encode the analog signal. However, due to the large variance in dynamic range of some analog signals, the conversion voltage range of the A/D converter may not match the dynamic range of the analog signal and/or provide a high enough analog-to-digital conversion resolution. Furthermore, the analog signal may be modified in an expected time-varying manner due to hardware and/or environmental conditions. However, due to the time-varying difference of the analog signal modification, a static component implemented in the A/D converter to adjust the analog signal to fit the dynamic range may not account for the time-varying analog signal modification.